Automatic and manual transmissions are commonly used on automobile vehicles. Such transmissions have become more and more complicated since the engine speed has to be adjusted to limit the consumption and the emissions of the vehicle. The finer control of the engine speed in usual transmissions can typically only be accomplished by adding gears and increasing the overall complexity and cost. As a result, 6-speed manual transmissions have become as frequent as 8 or 9 speed automatic transmissions.